


Mansion Visit

by ZeroInvador



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Ouihaw, moping, ngl theres angst im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: Chateau Guillard had seen better days since Ashe's last visit.





	Mansion Visit

Ashe let out a low whistle as she took in the vast mansion in front of her. Her heeled boots clacked over the stone floor, and her clink of her spurs rang loudly throughout the courtyard.

 

She checked the place out, noticing the half painted walls and cobwebs that littered the dark corners. A thick layer of dust covered the furniture. Chateau Guillard had seen better days since her last visit.

 

“You shouldn’t be here.”

 

Ashe stopped mid step to look behind her. Up on the balcony she found Amélie in a thick white dressing gown and fluffy slippers, pointing her Widow’s Kiss towards Ashe. Her hair was down and disheveled, and her face was void of make-up.

 

Unbothered by the red laser dot on her chest, she smiled and shrugged, sticking her thumbs inside her belt loops. “A little birdy told me you’d moved back in.”

 

Widow grimaced. After this, she was going to kill Sombra. Slowly and painfully.

 

“You really should clean up a bit y’know,” Ashe commented, sliding a finger along the spine of a dusty book on the closest shelf, “place looks like a shithole.”

 

A loud bang assaulted Ashe’s ears as Widow fired the gun at the bookshelf behind her. A bullet hole marked a large chunk of the shelf, leaving splinters and dust hanging in the air.

 

Ashe sighed. “So dramatic. That was a perfectly good book-” her words cut short as she took a step back, hearing the sound of crunching glass under her boot.

 

She peered down and crouched to pick up the picture frame that had fallen from the shelf after the gunshot. Ashe rubbed away at the dust with her fingers, instantly recognised it as an old wedding photo. She squinted at the cracked glass, seeing Amélie in a pretty white dress and happily smiling back at her. On her arm was a man in a black suit that she vaguely remembered - what was his name again? Jared? Gerald? A pang of jealous filled her chest and she decided she didn’t care.  

 

Ashe chanced a glance up at Widow, noting the odd mix of emotions on the woman’s face.

 

“Just leave, Elizabeth. I am not in the mood.” she sighed tiredly. Amélie turned her back and walked away, leaving Ashe standing there confused. She glanced down at the picture frame sadly and placed it back on the dusty shelf before following.

 

The pungent smell of alcohol filled her nostrils as she rounded a corner, causing her to stop in the open doorway of the old study room.

 

Inside to the left and sitting at a large wooden desk with her head in her hands was Amélie, surrounded by a dozen empty wine bottles and a large wine glass. Before Ashe could react, a small revolver was drawn from Amélie’s robe pocket and pointed towards her.

 

“I thought I told you to leave.” she mumbled without looking, instead choosing to down the red liquid from her glass before pouring another.

 

“Well, I-” Ashe stopped and squinted through the dim lighting from the desk lamp - finally close enough to fully see Amélie’s face. The dark bags under her eyes were evident against her periwinkle skin. “Hell, you look like shit,” she commented instead, leaning against the door frame.

 

Amélie turned to face her and glowered, flipping the hammer down on the revolver.

 

“Hey now, I ain’t one for lyin’ to a lady,” Ashe chuckled, lifting her hands in surrender.

 

Amélie’s eyes narrowed as looked the cowgirl over. “Interesting, that isn’t what your file told me.”

 

A slight smile lifted Ashe’s lips. “ _I_ _nteresting_ that you’d read my file.”

 

That made Amélie pause and lift an eyebrow. “I read everyone’s files, you are not special.”

 

Ashe pushed off the door frame and moved further into the room, removing her hat and placing it over her chest. “You wound me, darlin’.”

 

“I will if you don’t leave. _Now_.” she said, moving the gun to follow Ashe’s steps.

 

“The thing is,” Ashe began, swivelling Amélie’s chair to face her before placing both her hands on either side, “I might be into that.” she finished in a low whisper.

 

The cold metal of a revolver muzzle touched her jaw, making her head tilt to the side. “Careful, cowgirl. I wouldn't want to shoot that pretty face of yours.”

 

“Well, wouldn’t want you getting blood over the-” her sentence cut short as the gun seemed to slip down her chest before clattering to the floor, and Amélie’s body slumped into hers.

 

Ashe's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at the messy blue hair covering her shoulder, feeling Amélie’s shallow breath tickling her neck. She shook her head in disbelief and sighed. “Just my luck. Just when it was starting to get good an'all.”

 

She sighed, looping one arm underneath Amélie’s legs and the other around her back before hoisting the woman up against her chest. She lifted her from the desk chair, careful to keep her footing and not bump into any furniture as she made her way up the large staircase - to where she knew the master bedroom would be.

 

After gently placing Amélie under the sheets, she pulled the duvet up high and tucked her in. She threaded her fingers through Amélie’s hair, pushing it away from her face as she sat down on the side of the bed.

 

Her hand froze in place when Amélie started to mumble in her sleep. She smiled slightly at Amélie’s small frown, as if annoyed that she’d stopped stroking her hair.

 

“Nn..nn, _G..era..rd.._ ” came a small grumble.

 

Ashe’s smile faltered and she removed her hand, getting up slowly not to jolt the bed. She headed for the door, clenching her jaw as she looked over her shoulder at the still sleeping Amélie.

 

“Sorry, darlin’, but I ain’t him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another upload? in the year 20gayteen? 
> 
> Thank you Nox for beta reading :)


End file.
